


Bang Bang

by trustmescully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Melancholy, One Shot, Pain
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully
Summary: Scully in Lebensgefahr; Mulder in Angst
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 6





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Kurze Story, während der Arbeit im meinem Kopf entstanden.

03.02.1994, 22:35 Uhr

Das laute Geräusch von berstendem Holz erfüllte die Luft und durchbrach die ansonsten anhaltende Stille der Nacht. Teile des zerstörten Möbelstücks flogen durch den Raum und ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern erklang. Jedoch war dies kein Ausdruck körperlichen Schmerzes, sondern tiefe, innere Pein. Stille senkte sich wieder über den dunklen Raum, ein unregelmäßiges, angestrengtes Keuchen war nun zu hören.

Jemand saß zusammengekauert zwischen den Trümmern dessen, was einst ein Couchtisch gewesen sein musste. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, die kurzen, dunklen Haare völlig zerzaust. Das graue Shirt war an einigen Stellen feucht vor Schweiß, die dunkle Trainingshose viel zu locker um die Beine hängend. Man konnte den Seelenschmerz nahezu greifen, den er ausstrahlte. Sein Körper zitterte kaum merkbar, als er sich durch die Haare fuhr und tief durchatmete, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Verloren. Er hatte sie verloren.

Das Telefon schrillte durch die nächtliche Ruhe und er stöhne frustriert auf, um nach dem Hörer zu greifen, welcher sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befand.

„… Mulder“, sprach er leise und monoton nach kurzem Zögern ins Telefon.

„Fox“, erklang die Stimme von Margaret Scully sanft und er seufzte lautlos.

„Mrs. Scully… wie… wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Mir geht es gut, Fox. Aber wie geht es dir?“, antwortete sie ihm in ihrer ruhigen Art.

„…“, Schweigen breitete sich aus, bevor er ihr antworten konnte: „Ich… kann es nicht glauben.“

„Sie ist eine Kämpferin. Dana wird es schaffen. So wie sie es immer geschafft hat. Sie ist noch nicht tot, Fox. Dana lebt. Sie lebt und kämpft. Auch, wenn ihre Verletzungen schwer sind und wir aktuell nichts für sie tun können. Dich trifft absolut keine Schuld. Wirf dir das nicht vor, bitte.“

Bilder blitzten in seinem Kopf auf. Es waren Bilder des Grauens. Blut.

Überall Blut.

Scullys Blut.

Es passierte alles so rasend schnell. Sie verfolgten in einem Fall einen Frauenmörder, rannten ihm hinterher und stellten ihn in einer Gasse. Jedoch wussten sie nicht, dass er bewaffnet war. Bis er eine Schusswaffe zog, auf ihn zielte und der Schuss fiel. Er konnte nicht reagieren, kniff nur seine Augen zu und wartete auf den Schmerz, welcher jedoch ausblieb.

Statt dessen hörte er ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen. Von Scully. Seiner Partnerin. Seiner Vertrauten – seiner besten Freundin. Als er seine Augen aufriss, hob er blitzschnell seine Dienstwaffe, visierte Randall Zander kurz an und feuerte. Die Kugel traf ein Ziel genau in die Brust und Zander klappte in sich zusammen wie ein billiges Kartenhaus. Mulder ließ seine Waffe fallen und sank neben Scully auf die Knie, welche in den Bauch getroffen wurde und in einer Blutlache vor ihm lag.

Sie hatte sich in die Schusslinie geworfen. Vor ihn; um ihn mit ihrem eigenen Körper zu schützen wie ein Schutzschild. Sie war bleich und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Er drückte panisch eine Hand auf die blutende Wunde und versuchte die Blutung so zu stoppen, oder zumindest einzudämmen.

„Gott Scully! Warum hast du das getan?“, stöhnte er und zog sein Diensthandy aus der Jackentasche, um die Ambulanz zu rufen.

„Ich… ich bin die mit… den sieben Leben, Mulder...“, gab sie nach Luft ringend zurück.

„Shh… sprich nicht. Du bist hier der Doc. Du weißt, dass du deine Kräfte schonen musst.“

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, welches in einer Grimasse endete und schloss kurz ihre kristallblauen Augen, um zittrig ein und wieder aus zu atmen. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und fixierte sich auf einen Punkt in seinem Gesicht, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und den Schmerz einzudämmen, in dem sie sich auf etwas anderes konzentrierte.

Mulder gab die entsprechenden Informationen zum Ort des Geschehens und ihrer Person hektisch durch und beendete dann das Gespräch, um sich auf seine Partnerin zu kümmern. Ihre Atmung ging hektisch und ihre Lippen waren nahezu blutleer. Panik schoss durch seine Adern und er blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Verlass mich nicht, Scully. Halt durch – bitte!“

„Ich bin unsterblich… das weißt du doch...“, scherzte sie mit schwacher Stimme und blinzelte kurz.

„Red‘ nicht so einen Unsinn. Du bist aus Fleisch und Blut. Das sehe ich hier ganz deutlich“, erwiderte er verzweifelt und besah sich ihre mittlerweile rote, statt weiße Bluse.

„Mulder...“

„Nicht sprechen, bitte. Scully. Tu mir das nicht an. Halt durch.“

Während er seine große Hand auf ihre Wunde presste, betete er zu Gott. Betete darum, dass sie überleben würde. Erneut. Und sie ihm nicht genommen wurde. Nicht von einem Mörder. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt. Nie. Tausend Gedanken rasten durch sein Hirn. Jedes Mal geriet sie in Gefahr und landete im Krankenhaus. Wegen ihm. Weil er immer allein voraus preschte und sie ihm ständig zur Hilfe eilen musste. Ihn retten musste. Ihn vor Dummheiten bewahren musste. Hitzkopf. Er war ein Hitzkopf.

Fluchend schloss er kurz seine Augen und blickte ihr wieder in das Gesicht. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus. Wie Porzellan. Ihre Haare lagen wirr um ihren Kopf. Mit einiger Anstrengung und Verrenkungen, um die Wunde nicht loszulassen, zog er sich seine Jacke aus und wechselte dabei die Hand, um die Wunde weiterhin abzudrücken. Die ausgezogene Jacke zerknüllte er und legte sie ihr behutsam unter den Kopf, ihr zärtlich eine tizianrote Strähne ihres Haars aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, als er sah wie sehr die Verletzung schmerzen musste. Sie musste es schaffen.

Wo blieb der verdammte Krankenwagen?

„M-Mulder...“, vernahm er ihre leise Stimme.

„Nicht. Scully. Bitte. Spare dir die Kraft.“

„B-Bitte… lass mich… dir...“, brachte sie angestrengt hervor und blickte ihn stumm bittend in die Augen.

„Was könnte so wichtig sein, dass es nicht warten könnte, Scully? Du bist eine Kämpferin und hast genug Zeit mir alles mitzuteilen. Was immer du willst. Du kannst mich dabei auch schütteln. Wenn du wieder gesund bist“, wisperte er mit brüchiger Stimme und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über ihr Kinn.

„I-Ich… Jetzt… Mulder“

Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie schien ihre Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Sirenen ertönten und er atmete etwas auf. Sie würden kommen und ihr helfen. Sie würde es schaffen. Ganz sicher. Er war sich absolut sicher. Redete er sich zumindest ein. Hoffte er. Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an und sein Puls pochte schnell und hart.

„Mulder.. ich…“, fing sie angestrengt an zu sprechen, verlor dann aber das Bewusstsein.

„Scully!“, rief er, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Panik.

Keine Reaktion ihrerseits.

Die Sanitäter rannten auf sie zu, als der Krankenwagen hielt und stabilisierten Scully für den Transport in das Krankenhaus. Nachdem Mulder sich ausgewiesen hatte, durfte er mitfahren und hielt die ganze Zeit über ihre kalte Hand. Er durfte sie nicht verlieren. Er durfte einfach nicht. Sie durfte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht so.

Nicht, bevor er es ihr gesagt hatte.

„Fox?“, riss ihn die Stimme von Scullys Mutter aus dem Flashback und er seufzte leise.

„Ja. Ja, Sie haben Recht. Es tut mir leid. Es… ich kann schwer damit umgehen. Sie schwebt noch in Lebensgefahr und niemand darf zu ihr. Ich will bei ihr sein. So wie immer. Damit sie weiß, sie ist nicht allein.“

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Ihr seid euch so nah. Viel näher, als ich es als Mutter jemals sein könnte. Wir warten ab, was der morgige Tag bringt. Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen. Du brauchst deine Kraft für Dana. Bitte. Versuch es – für sie.“

„Natürlich. Kann… Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun, Margaret?“, erkundigte er sich fast schon schüchtern.

„Danke, nein. Es ist so weit alles in Ordnung bei mir, Fox. Komm zu Kräften. Wir treffen uns morgen im Krankenhaus, so wie besprochen. Gute Nacht“, verneinte sie seine Frage.

„In Ordnung. Gute Nacht, Margaret“, verabschiedete er sich und legte auf.

Scully. Halte durch.

Erschöpft rappelte er sich auf und schleppte sich in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich rücklings wie ein nasser Sandsack auf sein Bett fallen zu lassen. Müde schloss er seine Augen und schob einen Arm über seine Augen, welche vor ungeweinten Tränen brannten. Er wollte bei ihr sein. So sehr.

In dieser Nacht dauerte es nicht sehr lang bis er einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen, 06:00 Uhr

Schweißgebadet war er vor über einer Stunde aus dem Schlaf geschreckt und hatte mit klopfendem Herzen festgestellt, dass es sich nicht um einen bösen Traum handelte, als er auf die von Scullys Blut verschmierten Kleidungsstücke schaute, die vor seinem Bett auf dem Boden lagen. Er hatte die Sachen gegriffen, sie in den Wäschekorb geworfen und war duschen gegangen.

Die heiße Dusche hatte ihn zwar munter gemacht, jedoch fühlte er sich nicht viel besser als vorher. Seine Gedanken kreisten ohne Unterbrechung um Scully. Hätte er verhindern können, dass Zander auf sie schoss? Wieder und wieder ging er in seinem fotografischen Gedächtnis die Sekunden des Geschehens durch – kam jedoch zu der Erkenntnis, dass es immer wieder so gekommen wäre. Es sei denn, er hätte ausnahmsweise auf sie gehört und wäre nicht einfach so hinter diesem Irren hinterher gerannt. Dann hätte die Geschichte anders aus gehen können.

Er verließ sein Apartment um kurz nach sieben und fuhr ins Krankenhaus, um sich dort mit Scullys Mutter zu treffen. Er war viel zu früh dran, wollte aber nicht mehr in der Einsamkeit seiner vier Wände ausharren.

Einen Kaffee in der Hand, welchen er sich aus dem Automaten gezogen hatte, saß er in der Nähe der Anmeldung und blickte gedankenverloren zur Tür. Um kurz vor acht trat Margaret Scully ein und erblickte direkt den Partner ihrer jüngsten Tochter. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und blass, die Haare zwar frisch gewaschen, jedoch ungekämmt. Schatten lagen um seine sonst so wachen grün-braunen Augen, welche einen melanchonischen Ausdruck inne hatten. Als er sie entdeckte, leuchteten sie kurz erfreut auf und ein halbes Lächeln zierte sein maskulines Gesicht für einen Sekundenbruchteil.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und er erhob sich langsam, den Kaffeebecher dabei neben sich auf dem Beistelltisch absetzend, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Margaret strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und drückte ihn kurz, bevor sie sich von ihm löste und einen kleinen Schritt zurück machte.

„Hallo, Fox. Wie geht es dir heute?“, fragte sie und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Etwas besser als gestern, Maggie. Danke für die Worte gestern“, erwiderte er fast schon schüchtern. „Und Ihnen?“

„Es geht schon. Und ich wäre deutlich dafür, dass du endlich mit dem Siezen aufhörst. Schließlich gehörst du doch bereits fest zur Familie.“

„Aber…“, fing Mulder an, bevor sie ihn unterbrach.

„Kein Aber, junger Mann. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch an Danas Seite. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass du noch vor uns als Familie an erster Stelle stehst.“

Erstaunen lag in seinem Blick, den er auf die Mutter seiner Partnerin gerichtet hatte, welche energisch mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht gestikuliert hatte, als sie sprach. Also nickte er nur langsam und seufzte dann schwer.  
„Ich muss dir erneut danken, Maggie. Deiner Tochter geht es wegen mir so schlecht. Wieder. Weil ich so ein egozentrischer Narr bin, welcher ohne nachzudenken einfach vorauseilt, ohne auf die warnende Stimme seiner Partnerin zu hören.“

„Nun ist es aber genug. So etwas möchte ich auf gar keinen Fall wieder hören, ist das klar?“, sprach sie ernst und blickte ihn tadelnd an.

„In Ordnung.“

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Anmeldung der Intensivstation, um sich nach dem Zustand von Scully zu erkundigen. Ohne die Anwesenheit von Maggie war es fast unmöglich an Informationen zu gelangen. Wenn er es schaffte, machte er sich damit stets unbeliebt in den Krankenhäusern. Auf Datenschutz pfiff er allerdings, wenn es um seine Scully ging. Für sie würde er auch barfuß durch die Hölle wandern, wenn es sie retten würde. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern.

„Sie ist so weit stabil, Mrs. Scully. Momentan wird sie jedoch noch beobachtet und ist derzeit noch nicht ansprechbar. Wenn Sie möchten, dürfen Sie zu ihrer Tochter“, informierte sie eine der Schwestern und lächelte.

„Gern. Diesen jungen Mann hier neben mir würde ich sehr gern mitnehmen. Ist dies möglich?“, fragte sie und legte eine Hand leicht auf seine Schulter.

„Natürlich. Folgen Sie mir bitte, ich bringe Sie zu Ms Scully.“

Zwei Minuten später standen sie jeweils links und rechts an Scullys Bett und zogen sich lautlos einen Stuhl heran, um sich zu setzen und die Hände der schlafenden Patientin zu halten. Sie waren noch immer so kalt, wie er sie von gestern vormittag in Erinnerung hatte. Zumindest war lag sie nicht mehr in ihrem eigenen Blut und war in Sicherheit. Zander wurde verhaftet und in lag auf der Krankenstation des Gefängnisses. Ihm ging es soweit schon wieder gut, da Mulder ihn nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt hatte. Hätte er mehr Zeit zum Zielen gehabt, würde dieser Mistkerl nicht mehr leben, so viel stand fest.

Mulder lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl nach vorn und legte seine rechte Wange auf ihren Handrücken, um zu ihr hoch zu schauen. Sie konnte selbstständig atmen, trug jedoch zur Sicherheit eine Sauerstoffbrille. Sie war an einem Tropf angeschlossen und man hatte ihnen bereits am ortag mitgeteilt, dass Scullys rechte Niere nur um wenige Millimeter verfehlt wurde. Maggie streichelte ihrer Tochter sanft über die Wange und dankte innerlich Gott, dass er ihre Tochter verschont hatte.

So zerbrechlich. So blass…

In Gedanken versunken betrachtete Mulder Scullys Gesicht und streichelte mit seinem Daumen zärtlich ihre Hand, während es immer später wurde.

„Fox?“

„Mhm?“, brummte er leise und hob den Kopf, um Maggie anzuschauen.

„Möchtest du mit in die Caféteria, etwas essen?“

„Nein, danke. Ich habe keinen Appetit“, erwiderte er leise und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde jedoch einen Happen zu mir nehmen. Pass gut auf meine Kleine auf“, lächelte sie ihm zu und verließ dann das Zimmer, leise die Tür hinter sich schließend.

Mulder rutschte behutsam mit seinem Stuhl näher an das Kopfende des Krankenbetts und beugte sich vor, um Scully einen sanften Kuss auf die weiche Wange zu hauchen. Ihre Wange war kühl, jedoch nicht unangenehmer Art.

„Es tut mir so leid, Scully“, flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre Schulter, um seine Augen zu schließen.

Tränen brannten in ihnen und er atmete zittrig ein, die linke Hand in seinem Schoß zur Faust ballend, während er mit dem Daumen seiner rechten Hand ihren Handrücken wieder zu streicheln begann.

„Idiot…“, ertönte Scullys heise, schwache Stimme und er hob erstaunt seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen.

„Scully!“, wisperte er und hob seine Hand behutsam an ihre Wange, sie nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Sie lächelte ihn schwach an und blinzelte einige Male, um klarer sehen zu können. Ihr Schädel dröhnte und die Wunde schmerzte. Da das Schmerzmittel kontinuierlich in ihren Blutkreislauf abgegeben wurde, waren sie jedoch auszuhalten. Zart drückte sie seine Hand und blickte ihm dann direkt in die Augen, um ihm die Sicherheit zu geben, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

„Mulder…“

„Shht. Streng dich nicht zu sehr an. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich dachte, ich verliere dich, wei ich so dumm war und wieder nicht auf dich gehört habe. Es tut mir so leid, Scully…“

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihn noch immer an und hob ihre zittrige Hand, um ihm einen Finger an die Lippen zu legen. Er sollte nicht mehr sprechen; sich nicht mehr entschuldigen. Was geschehen war, war nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen – jedoch konnte er nichts dafür. Es war ihr eigener, freier Wille gewesen, sich in die Schusslinie zu werfen und sich die Kugel einzufangen.

„Ich würde mein Leben für dich geben, Mulder“, wisperte sie mit feuchten Augen und lächelte schwach. „Ohne dich würde ich nicht mehr wollen – nicht mehr können. Denn ich liebe dich. Von Anfang an wusste ich es, tief in mir drin.“

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Unglaube und eine Träne verließ seinen Augenwinkel, welche sie zärtlich mit dem Daumen fort wischte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Scully. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr“, erwiderte er nach einer Pause und beugte sich zu ihren Lippen hinunter, um ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben. Kurz, aber voller Gefühl.

Scully würde wieder vollständig gesund werden und in Zukunft, schwor Mulder sich, würde er auf seine Partnerin hören und Rücksicht nehmen.

.ENDE.


End file.
